Secret
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Saat rahasia kita bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**SECRET**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hadiah untuk para Pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya di TV. Dan dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu mendengar suaranya. Aku turut bahagia dengan fakta bahwa sahabatku sejak kecil yang dulunya sering mengangguku, akhirnya mencapai mimpinya yaitu menjadi orang yang terkenal. Sesuai dengan cita-citanya dulu sebagai seorang artis.

Namun dibalik itu semua, ada harga yang harus dibayar. Dan bagiku, aku harus kehilangan sahabatku yang dulu selalu ada untukku jika ada masalah. Aku juga harus membagi sahabatku dengan orang lain.

Dan yang paling penting adalah—

"Sakura, aku kangen kamu~" itulah yang Sasuke ucapkan saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Belum sempat aku membalas perkataanya, dia langsung memelukku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah kubilang kalau mau menemuiku, kau harus kirim pesan atau meneleponku dulu," gerutuku. Tapi aku membiarkan Sasuke memelukku yang semakin erat, asal tidak membuatku sampai tidak bisa bernafas saja.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dariku dan menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya, seolah yang aku katakan tadi itu adalah salah. "Kenapa aku harus mengirimkan pesan sebelum menemui orang yang aku cintai?"

' _Aku bukan melarangmu menemuiku tapi aku tidak mau sasaengmu tahu siapa dan tinggal dimana pacarmu ini_. _'_

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena tidak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir. Apalagi Sasuke pasti lelah dengan semua pekerjaanya dan meladeniku untuk berdebat sepertinya tidak mungkin. Yah— sekali-kali aku menjadi perempuan yang pengertian.

"Karena aku tidak memasak apapun untukmu dan niatku tadi adalah pergi membeli makan malam diluar."

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan malam bersama diluar."

"Kau bercanda?! Kau memintaku digosipkan oleh media atau dikejar oleh _sasaeng_ mu atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan melirikku sembari melemparkan tatapan yang sejak dahulu selalu digunakan saat dia senang menjahiliku. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa dan membuatku memukul lengannya. Setelah mengambil beberapa hal penting di apartemenku — _handphone_ , dompet dan _notebook_ — kami berdua pergi makan malam diluar, sesuai dengan rencana awalku. Sepanjang jalan menuju _basement_ apartemen yang merupakan tempat parkir, kami banyak bertukar cerita sembari sesekali terjadi perdebatan yang tidak terlalu penting.

Namun yang tidak kami berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang mengambil foto kami berdua.

 **.**

* * *

.

Besoknya, wajahku dan Sasuke sudah menghiasi berbagai media cetak maupun televisi. Jangan ditanya dengan dunia maya bagaimana bereaksi. Akun sosialku sejak semalam, tepatnya setelah pulang makan malam bersama Sasuke, terus mendapatkan notifikasi. Entah mempertanyakan kebenaran berita itu, bahkan sampai diserang oleh para fans Red Light, terutama oleh fans Sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pantas bersama Sasuke.

Ah, dirinya sekarang mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ino yang selalu diserang oleh fans Gaara yang merupakan teman satu _boyband_ Red Light. Meskipun dirinya harus bersyukur karena bukan _public figure_ seperti Ino, tapi tetap saja namanya diserang oleh fans pacarmu sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan.

Haa— kenapa pacaran sama Sasuke serumit ini sih?

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto —salah satu member Red Light juga— yang merupakan salah satu _soundtrack_ dari drama yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Sasuke membuatku mengambil _handphone_ milikku dengan malas.

Dari Sasuke.

"Hm, halo?"

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kau belum diserang oleh pihak manapun kan? Apa _paparazi_ sudah mulai menganggumu? Oh iya, kau sudah sarapan apa belum? Kalau belum sebaiknya—"

"Aku sudah sarapan jika itu bisa membuatmu diam sejenak," aku mendengus geli. Disaat seperti inipun masih sempat bertanya apakah aku sudah sarapan apa belum. Benar-benar pacar yang berdedikasi. "Dan aku masih didalam apartemen jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Diserang? Hm— jika akun sosialku yang dibanjiri notifikasi dihitung sih maka iya, aku sudah diserang."

Jeda panjang. Aku yang duduk disofa ruang tamu hampir saja jatuh tertidur kalau suara Sasuke tidak terdengar. Tapi pernyataannya itu membuat mataku yang terpejam membuatku terjaga.

"Sakura, kita akhiri saja ini."

"Akhiri hubungan kita maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu bodoh!" aku bersumpah jika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke maka hal yang kulakukan adalah menghajarnya karena berani-beraninya teriak padaku di pagi yang ce— tidak. Ternyata sedang hujan diluar.

"Lalu?" tanyaku dengan kesal. Bukan karena kenyataan hubungan kami yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir, tapi lebih kepada teriakan Sasuke dipagi hari yang _gloomy_ ini.

Ah, aku tiba-tiba berpikiran apa para _paparazi_ akan hujan-hujanan diluar apartemenku untuk menunggu konfirmasi hubunganku dengan Sasuke? Bukannya kepedean sih, tapi kan siapa tahu ada yang nekad.

Dan karena asik dengan pemikiranku sendiri, aku tidak mendengarkan seluruhnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "—petak umpet ini."

"Eh apa?"

"Ck, kujamin tadi kau pasti melamun. Dan jangan berani menuliskan ini di dalam salah satu naskah dramamu ataupun novelmu!" bukannya menjelaskan, Sasuke malah mengancamku yang membuatku memutarkan kedua bola mataku. Dia kira aku bakalan memasukkan dia ke dalam ceritaku? Jangan mimpi deh.

"Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku karena tadi malam aku mengerjakan _deadline_ novelku."

"Berhentilah begadang. Kasihan wajahmu yang memiliki kantong mata panda," astaga, aku benar-benar ingin menutup teleponku karena Sasuke bukannya mengatakan apa maksudnya, tapi malah membuatku terus berputar-putar dengan hal yang lain.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelah beberapa saat aku tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara juga. "Kita akhiri saja petak umpet ini. Aku sudah berbicara dengan manajerku sejak lama tentang hubungan kita dan aku ingin hubungan kita bisa berjalan seperti orang-orang."

"Tapi kita berbeda dunia. Kau artis dan aku—"

"Kita sama! Bagiku kau masih sahabatku sejak kecil dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar jika tidak ada aku yang mengawasimu."

"Dan kau masih sama menjadi tuan arogan dan selalu menjadi jam weker yang mengingatkanku untuk sarapan."

"Hei, sarapan itu penting untuk memulai aktifitas! Kalau kau tidak sarapan—" aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke soal sarapan karena aku sibuk menahan tawaku. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika Sasuke yang terkenal kalem itu ternyata cerewet seperti ibu-ibu?

"Sakura! Aku tahu kau disana sedang menahan tawa," perkataan Sasuke itu pada akhirnya membuatku tertawa lepas. Ternyata tidak bisa dibohongi ya? Yah, jika sudah bersama sejak sebelum bisa berbicara itu tidak bisa mengenali tingkah laku satu sama lain itu sih rasanya aneh.

"Maaf aku menertawakan ceramahmu soal sarapan," ucapku berusaha tidak menahan tawa dan aku tahu Sasuke diujung sana sudah siap melemparkan protesan. "Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Itu kewajibanku. Karena kau adalah pacarku."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, meskipun aku tahu dari sini Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Kami mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak pertama kali bertemu, saat usiaku dua tahun dan Sasuke empat tahun.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Sasuke?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 _Tapi ngomong-ngomong— itu berarti hubungan kami tidak rahasia lagi dong? Haa~ sepertinya aku harus bersiap menghadapi rahasia kami yang bukan rahasia lagi_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
